Post Tenebras Lux Est
by Deatheaters-Anonymous
Summary: Helen looses her parents in a deatheater attack and is held captive at the Dark Lord's mercy. Rated M Non-con, might contain BDSM, Lemons, Death


**AN: title: Post tenebras lux est is latin for After darkness there is light, i dont know latin so i got this from google translator...**

**Disclaimer: not mine except for my OCs..**

Chapter 1: The Attack, Loss of loved ones, Marked

The streets of Forest View -a magical community just off Hogsmeade where mostly parents or family of Hogwarts students lived to stay close to their children in these dark times- were filled with running children and smiling parents who kept a watchful eye on their young ones. You see, it was the day before Christmas Eve and boys and girls of every age were playing around in the snow, making snow angels and snowmen with and without magic. A bit further down the road a snowball war was raging in two teams mixed with adults and teenagers.

I was in the middle of the snowball war fighting a bunch of teenagers with my dad and my sister while my mother was talking with some friends a bit away so she didn't get hit by snow, when it happened. There was a loud crack of apparition but nobody paid it any mind until someone started screaming "Deatheater attack!" and at the same time a spell shot to the darkening sky and the dark mark hovered over them all. In a split second everyone was screaming, running to their families in an attempt to run away from the deatheater. Spells shot in every direction. My dad grabbed my ten year old sister who was quickly panicking and before he could grab me I shot out running to look for my mother, like the Gryffindor I am. I found her dueling two deatheaters at once in the middle of the street, so I went to her and helped her with one taking him by surprise as the stunning spell hit him in the side and he fell to the ground. My mother quickly disarmed and stunned the other one and turned to me, an alarmed look on her eyes. A spell hit her in the back, her eyes widened then the look was gone and she fell forwards into my arms, the weight of her body making me stumble to the ground with her.

I looked down at her eyes and they were blank staring into nothingness. "No!" I quickly looked up, looking for the person who did this, the one who killed my mom. There stood a deatheater smirking down at me with his wand by his side. Rage filled me up and before he could even rise his wand back up I jumped on him throwing us on the ground with me on top of him. I ripped his wand from his hand and literally stabbed him in the chest with it, his blood splashing over my face. He weakly grabbed my wrist to stop me but I just dropped the wand and continued punching his face with all I had until I was breathing hard, my face was covered in droplets of blood mixed with tears, and his face was unrecognizable.

When I finally looked up I saw the tear streaked face of my father, a look of horror in his eyes, and my sister who was staring at me with her wide brown eyes.

Acting quickly I picked up the deatheaters bloodied wand and started shooting spells at random deatheaters. My dad pulled my sister along with him in the direction everyone was running and I followed, both of us shooting spells. I felt a burning hex hit me square in my right shoulder and screamed in pain. I kept running after my dad, who looked over his shoulder to make sure I was still following. I took off my heavy winter jacket and kept running.

Then a spell hit dad on his side and he fell on his back. My sister screaming as little cuts started appearing all over his body patches of blood appearing through his blue jacket. I knelt next to him and tried using a few healing spells I knew but none seemed to be working.

I turned to my sister and quieted her down "Danny, I need you to run. Just keep running with all those people and hide until I come and get you ok?"

"No, I'm not leaving you and daddy!"

"I'm gonna heal daddy and then we'll go look for you, Danny but go! Now!"

"And if you die?" she asked tears streaming down her face.

"Then I'll send someone before I do. Now run Danielle! Go!" I pushed her and she fell on her butt before she got up and ran.

I kept trying healing spells, all the healing spells I knew, which for a fifth year were a lot, but the cuts just opened back up. I had to do something quickly, judging by the grunting, and groaning dad was in a lot of pain. He grabbed my forearm and forced me down and whispered "Go, get your sister and leave."

"No. I'm not losing you too."

Someone grabbed my shoulder pulled me back and put his arm around my neck, holding me against him. It was a him, with black robes I identified as deatheater robes and who smelt of herbs and earth and a manly scent. I tried to fight him but he was stronger and he pointed his wand at my dad. I thought he would kills him so I fought harder and screamed until I noticed the blood in my father's jacket was disappearing and the cuts were closing. I looked up, to my right but all there was, was a deatheater mask, thin lips that were muttering a spell, pale white skin and long black hair that fell to his shoulders. Then the black eyes turned to me and a second later he was gone.

I looked at dad and saw that he was trying to get up but failing so I threw his arm over my shoulder and, ignoring the pain of my burnt shoulder I walked us both to a small empty alley but I only got to the entrance before a spell hit dad in the back and he fell forward, screaming in agony. I watched as the skin literally fell off his bones and then his bones turned into ash. I fell to my knees and a chocked sob escaped my lips. I summoned an empty flask and filled it with my father's ash and corked it.

I heard footsteps "Awww, how sentimental." and then a crazy laugh. I pushed the flask down my knee high boots and stood, slowly turning around and came face to face with a wand. Whose owner was a deatheater whose mask had fallen off and I could tell he was Dolohov.

"Tsk, tsk, drop the wand or I'll be forced to melt your pretty face too, sweetheart." he said in a mocking tone. I dropped the wand. He stepped forward and pushed me against the wall of the alley. Wand discarded, he pushed himself flush against me. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" he chuckled and attacked my exposed neck. I froze as I realized where he was going. I could feel his hardness against my stomach. He lifted his head and forced a kiss on me, grabbing a fistful of blond hair to keep me from moving. I looked around I could see a few aurors had gotten here but I couldn't scream for help there was a lounge down my throat. I pushed and kicked against him. I pulled his hair and stepped in his feet. Nothing seemed to get him off me. Until I remembered the pocket knife dad had given me for protection so I let go of his hair and discreetly reached into my pocket I pulled it out and at the same time he pulled away. He smirked and pushed me down to my knees opened his fly and pushed himself into my mouth before I could do anything. He wasn't so big I couldn't breathe but as he started fucking himself into my mouth I started choking. 'Disgusting' I thought, I tried to push him away but he pulled my head forward by my hair. I went to the last possible choice and bit really hard.

He screamed and pulled back blood pouring into my face and he fell back. I spit out and coughed to find half his dick covered in blood on the floor. I jumped on top of him and stabbed him five times and grabbed his wand stood up and looked around. There weren't so many aurors anymore. Death eaters were winning the battle and I had to find my way out quickly. I ran but another burning hex hit me on my right side, a cutting hex slashed my right thigh from my hip to my knee. I fell back on my knees, again, and looked around. I was running out of options. I saw a blonde deatheater fighting one of the last aurors and beside him was another blond one but this one was a woman. The Malfoys I got up and limped towards them and with what was left of my energy tackle the woman down. With one hand I grabbed her neck, with the other one her wand hand and I wandlessly cast a shielding charm around us.

Her mask had fallen off and I could see her face it was Narcissa, Draco's mother. "You're not making it out alive." she said with a sneer.

"I know. That's why I need you to deliver a message to your son Draco. I need you to tell him to look for Helen of Troy's sister and take care of her. Got it?"

"In exchange for my life?"

"Yes." I held Dolohov's wand to her throat to demonstrate I meant it. Although it really wasn't necessary, what with all the blood on my face and pouring down my mouth. Something softened in her eyes as she nodded once.

"Helen of Troy's sister, ok?" another nod. I pushed myself up and missed by less than an inch a stray killing curse. I lunged forward randomly shooting spells and slashing and stabbing my knife making three death eaters fall in those five steps until I came face to face to a tall, well-built man who grabbed my left hand before I could stab him. He twisted my hand and the knife fell with a scream.

I heard chuckles. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by deatheaters. He grabbed the collar of my bloodied sweater and pulled me until I was face to face with him and my feet weren't touching the ground. He snarled, showing his teeth and bit my left shoulder. The only sound I made was a small whimper. I was not giving them the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

"Fenrir!" came a shout. He released me and I fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. All the deatheaters knelt.

"My Lord?" said Fenrir.

I looked up and saw two crimson red eyes staring down at me thoughtfully. My grip on my wand tightened as I realized who I was looking at. This was Voldemort.

"Rise" he said and all the deatheaters did so. He kept his eyes on me however. "You too." I slowly stood. The pain from all my injuries coming to life. I clenched my teeth together, my breath coming in pants.

"Name?" he asked, his face expressionless.

"Helen Montgomery."

"Helen" he smirked. "Your wand?"

I looked at the wand in my hand and then at him. This was not my wand. I threw it to the ground beside us.

"How dare you be so disrespectful to our Lord?" Bellatrix Lestrange shouted. I smirked and bent down to pull my wand out from my boot and held it out to him, handle first. He just chuckled, stepped forward and took it, putting it in his robes.

"Clever girl" he muttered "I believe this girl has potential. Did any of you fail to notice she took down five deatheaters on her own? Two of whom killed her parents." He started laughing madly and his minions followed. When the laughter stopped he stepped even closer and thought for a second before saying "Yes, I think I'll make you mine… in more than one way..." my eyes widened at the implication and he grabbed my left forearm, pulled back the fabric covering it, revealing silky golden skin and pressing the tip of his wand to the inside he said an incantation.

My skin burned and I couldn't hold back the scream this time. I fell to the floor, again, and clutched my arm to my chest. I looked down at it and of all the things I expected to see this was not one of them. My eyes filled with tears as I saw the dark mark standing dark and proud in my red swollen arm. "No!" I said in a choked sob. Voldemort gave out orders to apparate back to the manor and turned back to me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and apparated us to a room with black marble floors. I heard a few other apparition pops and looked around. I finally found the face I was looking for, Narcissa Malfoy. I gave her a slight nod and she returned one so small you wouldn't be able to see it unless you were looking for it.

I looked around again and noted that only a few deatheaters remained _'This must be his inner circle'_.

"Severus" one of them stepped forward.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Heal her wounds and take her to a room."

"Yes, my Lord."

"The rest of you, come." They all left me alone with Snape.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he crouched down next to me. I ignored him and tried standing up on my own. I got up to my knees and fell forward but he caught me.

"Let go of me you traitor!" I tried to push him away but I was weak now, the adrenaline had worn off and everywhere hurt. He picked me up bridal style and started walking. I would have paid attention to all the turns we took but I fainted from exhaustion. Breathing in his familiar scent.

**AN: That's over 2,000 words. I had this in my mind and I though I'd share it… Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
